Secrets
by Moonbabe
Summary: Second Chapter need reviews and ideas to continue!!!!!!
1. Chapter1

Secrets  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
By Moon_babe  
moon_princessuk84@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon please do not sue me coz the little money I have is for my holiday! However, I wish I owned Darien!  
Basically the girls are 16 and Andy and Dare are 19.  
Its been updated still more to come.  
  
Preview  
  
Serena opened her eyes. The room looked different some how. She realised she was naked. She felt a warm male body next to her. Afraid to look at the man next to her because she knew what she would see she thought over the events from the previous night that she could remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
Serena ran through the streets luckily her parents were away and Luna was staying the night at Minas so no one would realise she wasn't home. Tears were in her eyes she had finally got up enough courage to tell Darien how she felt thanks to Andrew, when he introduced her to his girlfriend. They had been dating for a week before he had told anyone. She had covered up the way she was feeling by acting her usual self. She ran blindly through the streets not caring where she went until she ploughed into someone.  
"Serena what are you doing out this late?" Serena looked at the man.  
"Andrew." She said through her tears as she threw herself in to his arms. "Darien has a girlfriend."  
"I know I found out this afternoon I can't believe he never told me! But I know how you feel." Serena looked up at him in confusion.   
"Rita…" He continued "she found someone else in Africa. Their getting married." His voice broke and they both held on to each other for support. Andrew led her back to his apartment where they sat on the couch. Serena could tell Andrew had been drinking. He offered her a drink. It smelt funny she looked at him questionably.  
"Vodka" he said.   
She drank it straight down and deciding she liked it she poured herself more starting not to care. That's when the previous night's events became cloudy.  
*End Flashback*  
  
She didn't know how much she drank but she didn't feel 100%.  
She looked at the clock 10:00am it said. She had to get home. She tried to climb out of bed careful to wake Andrew but not careful enough it seemed. He opened his eyes Serena quickly covered her body. His eyes grew wide when he realised both their present states.  
"Serena............." he stuttered "what the hell happened."   
She turned away.   
"I don't know Andrew I don't remember. I have to get home."   
She was about to get out of bed when he her arm.  
"What?" She asked.  
Wait Sere we should talk."  
"I know but later I'll come into the arcade later.   
She climbed out of bed shielding her body with the sheet and reached to her clothes. But somehow the sheet got tangled up with her feet and she fell back on to the bed on top of Andrew who was about to get up as well.   
  
*Serenas Flashback*  
  
(A.N. I'm not brave enough to make this a Hentai scene.")  
Andrew lay Serena on the bed passionately kissing her. He slipped of her blouse and undid her bra as she took his shirt off. Andrew continued to kiss her upper body while his hands explored the bottom parts. She undid his trousers and removed his boxers not completely knowing what she was doing. Next thing she knew Andrew was on top of her. She screamed in pain and he broke through her virginity.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I...I really need to go no one knows I'm not home."  
"Ok Serena well talk later in the meantime tell no one coz otherwise even though your 16 the girls would kill me as well as your father.  
"I think your right no one can know what happened last night."   
He was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.  
"Andrew you in there." It was Darien.  
"Wait here." Andrew mouthed to Serena she nodded and sat on the bed.   
" Hang on a sec." Andrew quickly slipped on his boxers, Trousers and a T-shirt and ran to the door.  
She kept the bedroom door slightly open so she could hear what was said.  
  
"Hi Darien" Andrew said as he opened the door to his best friend.  
  
(Salior_Crescent (My sis): You mean soon to be ex- best friend?   
Moon_babe: Maybe, Maybe not I haven't decided yet..  
S_C: Oh Come on sis you can tell me!  
M_B: Nope fraid not now get lost. (Hits S_C over her head with Sailor Moons Moon Wand) Hahahaha)  
  
"Darien is every thing all right?" Serena listened to all this from in side Andrews room.  
"I've just found out that Jessica has been sleeping with other guys while we've been together.   
"Oh god Darien come in. I might as well tell you my piece of news." Serena almost shouted out but managed to stop herself in time 'he said he wouldn't tell so he won't' she said to her self.   
"What Andrew." Darien was not in a good mood frankly who could blame him.  
"Rita broke up with me she found someone else."   
"We're a pair aren't we. Neither of us have girlfriends"  
"Well you would have one right now if you hadn't of been dating Jessica." Andrew said darkly. Darien looked at Andrew shocked and was about to say something when.  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
"Who is it" Andrew called.   
"Andrew." It was Rei and she sounded really upset.  
Andrew opened the door and in front of the door was Rei with tears rolling down her face.   
"Rei what's happened."  
"Serena..." She managed out   
"What about her" Darien asked looking worried will Andrew had a confused expression on his face.   
  
SERENAS P.O.V  
  
As soon as I heard Reis voice I knew what she was there for. I had already put on my underwear and I quickly picked up one of Andrews's shirts and slipped it on. It came down to mid- thigh. Well that's decent enough I thought.  
I went over to the door so I could hear what was going on and find my queue to go out. I heard Rei reply to Andrews's question.  
"She's missing. She disappeared last night she went out quite late but never went home. Next to Dariens this is one of the last places we could think of."   
Before Darien or Andrew could reply I decided to make my entrance. I opened the bedroom door and saw three shocked faces looking at me.  
"Serena what are you doing here we've been looking everywhere for you we had a study meeting this morning at your place REMEMBER!"   
Oops knew I'd forgotten something oh well better make up a good excuse. I know..  
"Andy let me crash for the night I didn't feel like staying on my own plus we both needed someone to talk to." Andrew looked at me with relief in his eyes well did he really think I'd tell the man I was in love with that I slept with his best friend oh yeah that'll really look good.  
"Glad to see you up Sere. Sleep alright?"   
"Yep fine. Now what was all this noise about don't you people sleep its only 10."  
"Rei thought you were missing so that's why she's over and I came over to talk to Andrew." Darien replied.  
I looked at Rei.  
"I'm really sorry Rei I didn't think anyone would miss me. I forgot about the meeting coz I had a lot on my mind." I smiled weakly at her.  
"That's Ok Sere I'm just glad to know your ok I was so worried about you I thought you'd been kidnapped or something." She hugged me and I hugged her back I felt really guilty about lying to her but I had to choice I couldn't tell her what had happened she would never look on me in the same way ever again.   
"Where'd you sleep Andy?" I looked at Darien trust him to burst the bubble.  
"In the bed." What!!!!!! I thought he said he wasn't gonna tell. I managed to look innocent as though I knew he was gonna say that. Darien and Rei looked at us shocked.  
"She's like a little sister to me so it was ok I wouldn't do anything It would be like me sleeping with Lizzy and that's really bad to think about." Well I didn't see him complaining last night he was the one who initiated it. Oh god why am I thinking about it I don't feel too good think I'm gonna be sick. I legged it to the bathroom and slammed the door closed and started to throw up.  
  
ANDREWS P.O.V.  
  
We watched as Serena bolted into the bathroom and heard her throwing up. I think she drank a bit to much last night!   
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SERENA!!!!" Rei shouted at me. I looked down at my feet I could feel the fury emanating off the pair of them.   
"She's a little hungover we drank quite a bit last night."  
It was Dariens turn to shout at me.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING ALCHOL TO A 16 YEAR OLD HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP DARIEN ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He looked at me shocked.  
"Why is it my fault?" he asked in that low dangerous tone of his that I really didn't like. I sighed.  
"She was drinking to forget you coz basically she was in love with you and I knew you liked her so I told her to tell you how she felt but then you had to tell her about your slut of a girlfriend. She loves you god damm it!!"   
I didn't know Serena had been listening in on this whole conversation until I heard her cry out in shock after what I just said.  
  
SERENAS P.O.V.  
  
I'd finally stopped throwing up when I heard.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVING ALCHOL TO A 16 YEAR OLD HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP DARIEN ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I opened the door slightly none of them could see me so I carried on listening.   
"Why is it my fault?" I heard Darien asked in at low dangerous tone.  
"She was drinking to forget you coz basically she really liked you a lot and I knew you liked her so I told her to tell you how she felt but then you had to tell her about your slut of a girlfriend! She loves you god damm it!" When I heard Andrews reply I cried out in shock I couldn't believe he'd told Darien I thought he was my friend. Well as far as I'm concerned after I leave his apartment I never want to see him again.  
"Serena" I heard him say.  
"I don't want to hear it," I said in reply. "I trusted you and you broke that trust. I think I'll go and get dressed then I'm leaving." I walked back in to his bedroom and shut the door. Tears rolled down my face. First I have sex with him then he goes and tells Darien how I feel about him. I'll never be able to think of him as an older brother any more. Not after what happened. There was a knock at the bedroom door. I manage to stop crying.  
"Who is it?" I ask, hopefully they can't tell I been crying.  
"Its me Darien." My eyes flew open 'Darien' "Please let me in Serena I want to talk to you."  
"Hang to a second Darien."   
"Sure. I just thought I'd tell you Andrews taken Rei home." That means he's left me here with....... Darien, Oh god Oh god. I see a telltale blood stain on the bed and knew instantly what it was. I grabbed the sheet off the floor and covered in up then I picked up my trousers and put them on.   
I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. There was no sign of Darien.  
"Darien" I called tentatively "where are you?"   
"In the living room" I walked in there and saw Darien sitting there. He looked up at me and smiled a real genuine smile. 'God he's gorgeous I wish he was mine.' I thought sadly. His voice broke through my thoughts.  
"Serena come sit down." He patted the seat next to him; I walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me and asked the question I was dreading.  
"Serena was Andrew telling the truth about how you feel about me?" Oh god help me I don't know what to say. Instead of answering I looked down at my feet. He took my chin in his hands and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
"Please Serena tell me." I cast my eyes downwards so I wouldn't have to look at him.  
"Yes" I whispered. "Its true."  
"Look at me Serena..... Please." I finally looked him in the eyes and saw happiness and ....... Love I gasped.  
"Serena I love you to the only reason I went out with Jessica was because I thought you didn't feel the same way."   
Then he kissed me. WOW! What a kiss after a while he nudged my lips open and I let him in. After a while we both pulled away to catch our breath.  
"Darien I love you so much. When you told me you were dating Jessica I felt my heart break." I heard the door open and we both stood up. Andrew walked in but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked at Darien and he nodded. I walked over to Andrew.  
"Andrew." I whispered he looked up at me pain was in his eyes. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and thank you for telling Darien." His eyes open wide with shock. Darien walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.  
"Darien told me he felt the same way and now were together." Darien looked at his watch.  
"Listern Bunny."  
"Bunny?" I asked.  
"Yeah well your my little bunny. Anyway I gotta go to work now. Meet me in the arcade about 5 ok?"  
"Sure bye muffin." He looked at me and I smiled sweetly.  
"Bye Andy."  
"Bye Dare."  
Darien went out the door but not before grabbing a goodbye kiss from me. When he shut the door Andrew looked at me.  
"Serena.......... Are we going to tell him?"  
"I don't know we've only just started dating but if we tell him he might split up with me"  
"I don't think so, he'll understand the fact that you were drunk and upset plus the fact you weren't even dating it's probaly better to tell him now rather than let him find out in the long run."  
"I don't know, I'm going to get dressed." Andrew nodded and I wondered back into his bedroom and got dressed.  
  
  
Authors Note. Please Read!  
I don't know what you do next. Can u people e-mail me and give me ideas.  
Once people have given me ideas I'll finish the story as soon as I can hopefully before I go back to school! 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets 

Secrets 

Hi everyone. 

I in no way own Sailor Moon unless the owner is willing to sell it for Â£5 

I'd like to thank Jo for helping me and giving me ideas and I recommend that everyone should read her fics they're the best! (When Sunlight Meets Moonlight, The red Envelopes, The deity within, etc). 

I also recommend any of the fics by Princess Destiny. 

Both Authors are found on fanfiction.net. 

Well here it comes. 

Chapter 2 

At five Serena wondered into the arcade and sure enough there he was. His dark ebony hair that went over his eyes and the eyes the mysterious blue with unknown depths. He turned and smiled at her, the smile that made her legs feel weak. She walked over to him hoping her nervousness wouldn't show. 

"Hey Bunny." Everyone in the arcade turned to look at them seeing as these two were not known to be civil. 

"Hey Muffin" she whispered. 

"Shall we give everyone something to look at?" She smiled back at him. With that he pulled her close and kissed her with all his love and she equally responded. Everyone in the arcade gasped including her friends who from the corner of her eye could see they just walked it. However, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. 

'Will he really love you if you keep don't tell him the truth. You realise he'll never be able to trust you fully seeing as you have two secrets.' Serena tried to ignore this voice and concentrated on the kiss. She felt Darien licking her lips to open them and she wholeheartedly let him in. Darien could feel her body pressed up against him in the most provocatively of ways. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him and wondered what it would be like and would it be her first time. He believed it would be. 

(A.N: What does he know Eh!) 

He realised he was losing control and he'd have to stop soon before he did something stupid like take her right then on the arcade floor with everyone watching. Slowly he eased the kiss and when he finally pulled apart he noticed on flushed she was and reckoned he was just as flushed. 

"I love you Bunny." 

"I love you too Muffin." 

"Bunny? Muffin? You two have got some explaining to do." Came the exasperated voice of Lita. The pair turned and looked at the four girls each with expressions that Serena could not quite decipher. 

"Well..." Asked Mina, "When did you two get together and when were you gonna tell us. We're supposed to be your best friends!" 

"You guys are my best friends, but I just never got round to telling anyone because we only just got together a couple of hours ago." she replied snuggling deeper into Dariens embrace. She noticed the way Raye looked at her. Did she believe that nothing had happened between her and Andrew or did she know the truth? 

Raye noticing Serenas look looked away quickly. She couldn't let Serena know she knew the truth from the sacred fire. She hoped Serena would be able to tell the truth to her friends but knew that both Serena and Andrew would have to tell Darien first. She didn't want to imagine what Darien would do to his best friend if he found out, 'but' she thought 'he better not do anything to Serena.' 

"Ok Sere we believe you. It's so romantic ah." Everyone turned and looked at the speaker. 

"AMI!" 

"What I am interested in romance the same as you guys but I just haven't met the right guy yet." 

"Oh yeah what about Greg." Teased Mina. "Oh Greg come do some homework with me." 

"Don't tease Ami Mina any way we all know you love Andrew." replied Lita in Amis defence. Mina blushed and Raye saw the guilt in Serenas eyes she knew that she would have to have a word with her later. 

An argument soon ensured between the three girls with Raye just standing there looking amused. In the end Serena and Darien walked out leaving her arguing friends behind. 

"Are they always like that?" Asked Darien. 

"Always! They never shut up when they find out gossip," they both laughed. 

"So what you want to do?" Serena asked. 

"Want to go to the park for a while?" 

"Yeah ok. I have to be home at 7 for dinner though." 

"We have an hour and a half then don't we." 

For the next hour and a half Serena and Darien sat on a bench at the park he told her about his parents and the orphanage. He felt the compassion she was sending out and kissed her. 

"I better go now muffin. I'll chat to you tomorrow. Ok?" 

"Yeah sure honey. See ya then." 

Serena made her way home as she was walking back she began to think that maybe she should have told Darien because what would happen if Andrew or someone else told him. Andrew promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but could she trust him? 

***** 

Andrew sat in his apartment, it was a week later and seven in the evening, he had got off work early, and left Lizzy to close up saying he didn't feel to good. He thought about Serena and Darien they were so happy together neither he or Serena had said a word about what had happened to anyone but he had a feeling that Raye knew. He heard a knock at the door looking through the peephole he saw Rita. He opened the door. 

"Rita what are you doing here?" Andrew asked. 

"I came to see you I needed to talk.""What's there to talk about, you cheated on me and got married with out even telling me and you come round here asking to talk? Just go away you stupid f*****g bitch I never ever want to talk to you or see your face ever again!" With that Andrew slammed the door in her face. He walked back in to the lounge and collapsed on the sofa in tears. 

An hour later Darien knocked on the door but there was no answer. Opening the door with the key he had been given Darien entered Andrews apartment what he saw shocked him to the core. His best friend was sitting on the sofa with alcohol bottles all around him sobbing his eyes out. Darien quickly made his way over to Andrew. 

"Andrew what happened?" Darien asked worried for his friend. 

"Rita came round and I shouted at her and slammed the door in her face. Why did she come round Darien?" Darien looked helplessly at his friend. 

"I don't know Andrew I don't know.""You want to know something Darien?""What Andrew?""You have a great girlfriend she has a lovely personality and a great body not to mention being fabulous in bed." Darien looked at Andrew with shock, hurt and anger. 

"What the hell do you mean Andrew?" Darien asked in a dangerous tone filled with anger at his best friends' words. Andrew not noticing Dariens tone because he had drank so much carried on. 

"Well you know that night when Serena spent the night at my house well we had lots to drink and she was so unhappy about you and well one thing led to another and who am I to refuse a pretty girl like Serena?" 

Darien's blood stopped, and time passed slowly as he processes the information, piece by piece. In slow motion, Darien turned and looked at his best friend in a new light. Licking his lips slowly, he opens his suddenly dry mouth to reply. 

PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME!!!!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
